I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of scaffolds for construction, painting and the like, and more particularly, to a ladder scaffold support apparatus, ladder stabilizer, and scaffolding system.
II. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art ladder scaffolding system 100. This system 100 typically includes two ladders 105, which can be extension ladders, laid against a wall 110. The system 100 also includes brackets 115 that can be mounted on the wall 110 and laid on the rungs 120 of the ladders 105. The system typically further includes a walking platform 125 that is laid on the brackets 115. The walking platform 125 is used by a user of the system 100 to work (e.g., paint, put up siding etc.) on the wall 110. Additional support lines 130 can be connected to the platform 125 and the rungs 120 to provide additional support.
The system 100 has several disadvantages. The ladders 105 are typically supported only by frictional forces of the ground 135 and the wall 110. In addition the ladders 105 typically cannot be used to climb on for additional access to the wall 110. Furthermore, the platform 125 only gives access to one level of the wall. Therefore, when a higher or different part of the wall 110 is desired, the system 100 has to be taken down and set up again, placing the platform at the desired level. This taking down and setting up typically takes time and labor away from the project.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features a is ladder scaffold support apparatus, ladder stabilizer and ladder scaffolding system.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a ladder scaffold support bracket, including a first bar having a first end and second end, and a hollow interior a second bar having a first end and a second end, connected to the first bar at an angle and a third bar supported within the hollow interior of the first bar, and protruding out of the hollow interior.
In one implementation, the first bar and second bar further include substantially planar pads connected perpendicularly to the second ends of the bars, and the pads further comprise a plurality of holes.
In another implementation, the first bar further comprises a pair of aligned locking pin holes and the third bar further includes a plurality of aligned locking pin hole pairs and an end piece.
In another implementation, the bracket includes a locking pin adapted to connect through the pair of aligned locking pins of the first bar and through one of the plurality of aligned locking pin hole pairs of the third bar, thereby holding the third bar within a portion of the hollow interior of the first bar.
In still another implementation, the third bar further includes an end piece connected to the end of the third bar that protrudes from the first bar, the end piece having a diameter larger than the diameter of the third bar.
In another aspect, the invention features a ladder stabilizer, including a first tubular body and second tubular body arranged along a common longitudinal axis so that the second tubular body can telescope in and out of the first tubular body, a locking pin adapted to fit through the first and second tubular bodies at a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, thereby fixing the first and second tubular bodies at a fixed length and a third tubular body connected to the first tubular body at an angle.
In one implementation, the stabilizer includes planar support pads aligned in a common plane, one pad being connected to the first tubular body and the other pad being connected to the third tubular body.
In another implementation, the longitudinal axis is substantially perpendicular to the common plane and the third tubular body is at an angle to the common plane.
In another implementation, the second tubular body is adapted to fit through a rung of an extension ladder, the rung having a diameter.
In still another implementation, the second tubular body includes an end piece having a diameter larger than the diameter of the second tubular body and the diameter of the rung.
In yet another implementation, the pads are adapted to be affixed to a wall and share a common plane.
In another aspect, the invention features a scaffolding system, including a first ladder a second ladder, a plurality of ladder scaffold brackets, each including a first bar having a first end and second end, and a hollow interior, a second bar having a first end and a second end, the first end of the second bar being connected the first bar approximately at the first end at an angle, a third bar supported within the hollow interior of the first bar, and protruding out of the hollow interior, wherein the third bars of the brackets are adapted to fit within rungs of the ladders and a platform adapted to be laid across a rung of the first ladder and a rung of the second ladder.
In one implementation, the system includes a plurality of locking pins adapted to connect and secure into place the first and third bars.
In another implementation, the system further includes a first planar pad connected to the second end of the first bar and a second planar pad connected to the second end of the second bar, the pads being adapted to be affixed to surface with nails.
In another implementation, the system includes a cross bar having a first and second end, the first and second ends having connector to receive a third bar of the brackets, thereby connecting the cross bar to the ladders and a support line connected to the cross bar and adapted to be connected to a user of the system.
One advantage of the invention is that the ladder scaffolding system can be set up once for a project having several levels without having to change the set-up when different levels of the project have to be accessed.
Another advantage is the ladders of the system can be set on unlevel ground while the platform of the system remains level.
Another advantage is that the ladders affixed to a wall are secured to the walls with nails, screws and the like and does not have to rely just on friction.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.